LAS is exploring mathematical models of the human immunoregulatory network and the kinetics of its many complex interacting components, i.e., precursors, CD4+ and CD8+ T-cells, T-cytotoxic, NK and LAK monocytes, interleukins, and interferons, by means of a system of nonlinear coupled ordinary differential equations. An appropriately constructed and validated network model should suggest experiments and interventions that can guide the use of therapeutic interventions and vaccines, and promote the understanding of how the immune system might be manipulated to increase its effectiveness in preventing or neutralizing pathogenic infections.